


Stars and Fireflies

by Justbuzzingly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ?? wait no lets make them old enough to drink, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, happy birthday nardsy, justfluffingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justbuzzingly/pseuds/Justbuzzingly
Summary: a soft night out with bokuto will make a great start to another year
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Stars and Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nardos!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nardos%21).



It was a night full of fireflies though it was much too late to think so. Akaashi thought as much as he quietly questioned a firefly wandering nearby. "What are you still doing up and out huh?" The grass he laid on in his backyard ended up feeling much more comfortable than he imagined. "What was that Akaashi?" steps softened by the grass nearing. Akaashi was now stared up at Bokuto once again getting lost in his thought. From down there Bokuto really was a star right next to those beautiful shining lights. "What're we thinking about?" Akaashi finally notices the star suddenly flew much closer to his face. Turning to Bokuto, he smiles at him and plainly says "you, you're a star you know,," Bokuto blushes, a sight Akaashi never tires of. "Speaking of stars, let's go see them somewhere clearer hmm?" They smile at each other wide agreeing grins.

The drive felt free and almost flowing like water, windows down and music up it was right out of a Western movie and Akaashi was loving it. "Here we are, I brought just the thing!" a blanket to lie on in case the grass there wasn't as friendly as his backyards', two glasses and a bottle of wine. Despite not looking it Akaashi was immensely happy for it though he was unsure why, maybe the uncertainty of the future and another year of life approaching was weighing a little too heavy. What better than to lighten the load with some alcohol? "Akaashi, you know you're my bestest friend in the world," Akaashi almost visibly flinches at the word 'friend', almost. Bokuto continues while pouring them both glasses of wine. "so I know what you're thinking, another year another 198234932 things to do and think and feel, and i gotta tell you, you're right, there's gonna be things you go through that are so frustrating or make you so upset. And you don't know when it'll happen or how long it will last, but here's the thing. You can count on me being by your side. Doesn't matter how far into the future you wanna hypothesize into, I will be there." Akaashi's drink was all but gone and despite having only had that much he was feeling lighter already. He turned to bokuto, taking in his words. Bokuto and his words meant the world to him in that moment. Akaashi couldn't help it if his mind and body were yelling at him to kiss Bokuto.

His lips were so close yet quite a few inches away, in a quick breath Akaashi decided he wouldn't. "Thank you for that Bokuto, although not as if I wouldn't be the one at your side, you know ever since middle school I-" Akaashi turned back to bokuto who despite his best efforts was still hung up on the way Akaashi totally almost kissed him... He couldn't stop staring at Akaashi, the way his lips were in a soft smile and his eyes glimmered reflecting the sky, and wondering when he had really gotten this lucky. Bokuto leaned in hesitantly and Akaashi eagerly responded, giving in finally to his gut and heart. Bokuto's heart was rattling in his chest despite being aware much they both wanted this. Their lips met and they could taste the wine but neither thought it didn't taste like the best thing in the world right then. Soft and slightly chapped against each other, Akaashi felt as if he truly was floating up there with the stars and fireflies. This is what he was longing for this feeling that made him feel everything is okay, the feeling he had when bokuto was around. That despite how many years he grew to be everything would turn out okay, and it will. Parting from the kiss was of a different air, as if the entire ozone changed because of the kiss. Akaashi smiled as his Bokuto realizing things would turn out okay and that his feelings were returned gave him an immense sense of gratisfaction. "hey, look at the time," showing akaashi his watch which read 00:00, "Happy Birthday!" 

**Author's Note:**

> NARDOS!
> 
> get it i completed the sentence there heheh
> 
> okay anyways i am soo sorry if this is too ooc i tried my best after not having written (like story wise) in years so hdjkf i hope you liked it? hope your day was good and that i get to keep celebrating your bday w u (though it may not be irl (YET)) and yeah i love you to pieces <3
> 
> P.S. (you don't realize how little you have written until u write in ao3 form google docs could never)


End file.
